naruto_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasuke Uchiha
Sasuke Uchiha is the third main protagonist of the series, a genin-level shinobi and a member of the Uchiha Clan of Konohagakure, he is the second son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha, the younger brother of Itachi Uchiha, the older brother of Samoto Uchiha. Appearance Sasuke has navy blue hair, which lengthens as the story progresses, and black eyes. His bangs hang on both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks and is spiky in the back. A recurring theme in Sasuke's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by many girls near his age. At the beginning of Part I, Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, which he stopped wearing after the Chunin Exams, along with white shorts. In the last stage of the Chunin Exams, he wore a black, one-pieced version of this outfit with many small arm-belts adorning his left arm and similar bands around both legs, but eventually went back to his original clothes. Initially, Sasuke wore a short blue-clothed headband with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate. History Being the youngest son of the Leaf Police Force captain and Uchiha Clan head Fugaku Uchiha and his wife Mikoto and named after the father of the Third Hokage, Sasuke grew up in the shadow of his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. Itachi was an aknowledged prodigy who was viewed by the Uchiha Clan as a genius, and whose work would further strengthen the bonds between the village and the clan. Sasuke's father in particular took an active interest in Itachi. Itachi, on the other hand, was rather ambivalents, acknowledging Sasuke by taking interest in his progress as a ninja when even their father did not, but spending little quality time with Sasuke. Even after Sasuke enrolled in the Ninja Academy, he was still unable to escape Itachi's shadow. Despite consistenly scoring at the top of every class, Sasuke failed to receive any recognition from his father. Itachi's relationship with his father deteriorated further after Itachi was questioned by other members of the Uchiha Clan regarding the apparent sucide of his best friend, Shisui. As Itachi's behavior became increasingly bizarre, Sasuke's father began spending more time with Sasuke, and began teaching him, the Fireball Jutsu, a common family jutsu seen as a sign of coming of age in the Uchiha Clan. When Sasuke first tried to perform the jutsu, he only had a small flame come out and after that, some smoke. His father said that Itachi was able to do it on his first try at Sasuke's age, which dissapointed him. Later, with one week of training, Sasuke (age 7 at the time) performed the jutsu in front of his father, proving himself a genius as well in his own right and finally receiving his father's recongnition. Sauke's father told him that he could now proudly wear the clan's emblem on his back. Powers & Abilities Natural Powers & Abilities Ninja Powers & Abilities Taijutsu Expert: Although not his favored area of combat, Sasuke's taijutsu was at a very high level ever since the start of the series. This was first showcased in the bell test with Kakashi, who was so shocked that he couldn't even read Icha-Icha while fighting him. After mastering tree-climbing, he could completely overwhelm Haku in a taijutsu bout, easily outperforming his normal speed and blocking his attacks, ultimately forcing him to use the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. However, his skills improved drastically after his first encounter with Rock Lee. By emulating some of Lee's moves he was able to create the Lions Barrage. Under Kakashi's tutelage, he improved his taijutsu by coping more of Lee's Strong Fist-style. With this increase he was able to overwhelm Gaara during their initial fight. Genjutsu Practicioner: Ninjutsu Expert: Sharingan: As a member of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke possesses the Sharingan, the clan's kekkei genkai. He first developed it at the young age of seven Chakra Nature: Sasuke has repeatedly shown great proficiency in fire-based jutsu. By the age of 7, he had already mastered his clan's rite of passage jutsu, the Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Even Kakashi was amazed at such a feat as, according to him, Genin usually require much more experience and developed chakra to perform elemental jutsu. Spiritual Energy: Ever since the originial series, Sasuke has train through a lot during his training sessions, and in the battles against Haku, Orochimaru, Gaara, and Itachi were some short but, instantly incease his power. It is reveal that Sasuke has enough spiritual energy to see Soul Reapers. Zanpakuto Original Plot Part I - Kaipuden Kaipuden Prologue Saga As Sasuke block Konohamaru and Hanabi from coming further to him, he use his new jutsu, Chidori Charge to shock Konohamaru a lot of damage, but sooner underestimated him as he with a shadow clone pull him a few steps back, Hanabi began to launch several strikes at him with her Gentle Fist, blocking his chakra points. However he recover as he strike back at her with his Chidori Charge as he activated his Heavens' Curse Mark's first state, after a lecture from Hanabi about how he was nothing, but a coward and patheic fool that requires power from others than believing in his own, he charge a Chidori. Before he could delivery the final blow, he was interrupted as he recieve a directed hit from an air bullet at his leg arm as he meets his new rival, Tsunaku! As their battle began, he tried to launch another Chidori toward him, Tsunaku was able to make a direct hit at Sasuke, then after a couple of fire-style jutsu, he was blasted all the way crash stopped at a boulder. Furious, he tried to activated the second state, but witness Tsunaku's transformation into a Soul Reaper. As he saw Tsunaku's level of spiritual pressure increasing, Sasuke activates his second state (although this form frighten Konohamaru and Hanabi), Tsunaku laughed at him because of two reasons; one, is that he looks ridiculous and the way Sasuke's gaining power from a sinster and demonic shinobi like Orochimaru is truly weak and the really reason he possess great power is from the bonds of his clan and his kinsmen (which shocked Sasuke as he still care for the Uchiha Clan), as much as Sasuke tried to deny this fact, he later saw a power even greater than the Nine-Tails as Sasuke was beated a lot of attack from the Speed Clones (as it's a part of the jutsu to turn into chakra blasts before proofing). Thanks to his arrogants, Tsunaku was able to charge a Reikiku (as well with one of his speed clones slash of his wings off) as he launch it toward him, Sasuke recieved a lot of damage from the jutsu as his remaining wing was gone. Before he could charge another Flapping Chidori, Konohamaru and Hanabi hold him down, but charges two Chidori to electrocute them. However, Tsunaku use the Sage Art: Philosopher's Removal Seal on him as his subconscious was of a nine year old version of himself as well with the Curse Mark second state form, but Tsunaku enter his subconscious and removes the Curse Mark, he told the younger version that he needs to believe in his own power. After the Curse Mark removal, Sasuke felt unconscious as he was being carried by Tsunaku back to Konohagakure. Currently, Sasuke's being hospitialized in the Konoha Hospital as Naruto came to see him in his room. Sasuke's Relationship Sasuke's Jutsu List This is a list of Sasuke Uchiha's jutsu that he has currently or completed mastered. As his great speciality is in ninjutsu and taijutsu, he's training to perfect his kekkei genkai, dojutsu, and genjutsu. His elemental jutsu are fire-style jutsu ever since he was a child and a trait from his clan as his second nature is lightning-style jutsu and his signature jutsu is the Chidori (the same jutsu his teacher, Kakashi Hatake, created and mastered at the same time). Current Jutsu This is a list of jutsu that Sasuke possess that he's mastered and used in battle: Category:Jinchuriki Category:Uchiha Clan Category:Human Category:LIst of Sharingan Users Category:List of Fire Style Users Category:List of Lightning Style Users